warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mirage/@comment-192.103.90.254-20191220095826
I was inspired to think how her remake would turn out/how I'd enjoy more this frame. So her main theme is sowing confusion and enhancing her combat abilities through illusions and play of light and dark. Passive - Every X seconds Mirage (or her jewels) Booby Traps an object within 40 meters prioritizing ones near an enemy. Take a page out of her 2 Booby Trap and make it automatic. The Booby Trap portion is pretty underwhelming anyway since you can't see what's happening, or nothing is happening since every object has been used up, making the whole ability such that you don't even want to cast it. By making it automatic and prioritizing objects near enemies you know someone's going to get fooled and get got when entering a new area. 1 Ability 25 energy - Mirage throws a jewel in an arc to attract enemies for 10 sec. A thrown jewel will have its own instance of Mirage’s passive ability. Pretty much the same as her 2 jewel portion, but more spammable with lower cost and lower duration (half the cost, half the duration). I've always liked her style of essentially throwing money on the ground to have enemies try to pick up, and as now think it's underused. A short lived fire-and-forget ability for her 1st ability makes sense and gives her a bit more survivability because how much more crowd control you can throw out. 2 Ability 25 energy - Just Hall of Mirrors moved to 2nd ability slot, because I think self-buff shouldn't be the 1st ability, albeit it being her most iconic one. The mirror images and jewels I think are her main themes, and while I think mirror images are the most iconic and wanted to do a remake of how she would be losing and gaining them during the mission, I ultimately decided against it since it would be a pain to balance. Having them as static as now you always gonna know what you get, although having an army of clones would be fun and cool. 3 Ability 50 energy - Just Eclipse but with added ability of giving a few seconds long invisibility duration when cast in shadows or a quick radial blind when cast in light for added energy cost (25 -> 50). I think adding an immediate active effect is good for a game this quick, and it also acts as a quick panic-button at the same time. Also, I’d make her do a fun little laugh if one or more enemies would be affected by the active component. 4 Ability 50 energy (5 drain) – Mirage generates an immovable Prism above her making a bright light in its immediate vincinity contrasted by a sharp ring of darkness after it. The Prism will also zap enemies coming within X meters of it with Radiation damage with some proc chance on it. I see zero use for slow casting, slow moving, unscalable damage dealing ability on a frame who is mostly about gunplay. For a cost (halved the drain cost) this Prism would generate a place of light/dark where she could do her thing where there are no other spots for those, or the player needs to habit a single place for whatever reason. And gives yet another instance of crowd controll for those static fights. Alternatively, instead of doing damage and radiation procs for crowd controll it would be cool to double down on the clone aspect, and have the Prism generate clones for the enemies to shoot at. Would be much more fun and cool, but maybe it deviates too much from the babe game mechanics...